As is known, lawn sprinklers are used to irrigate lawns, gardens and the like. Typically, lawn sprinklers are interconnected to a fluid source through a tube or garden hose. Fluid flows from the fluid source, through the lawn sprinkler, and exits the lawn sprinkler through a plurality of nozzles or openings therein such that the fluid is distributed over an enlarged area to be irrigated. In order to prevent the collection of fluid at a particular locale, it is highly desirable for the lawn sprinkler to evenly distribute the fluid over the entire area to be irrigated.
Heretofore, prior art lawn sprinklers incorporated fluid disbursement elements having a plurality of nozzles therein. In order to effectuate the even distribution of fluid over the area to be irrigated, the fluid disbursement elements either rotate or oscillate during application of the fluid in response to the pressure of the fluid flowing therethrough. In certain applications, use of a single lawn sprinkler may be inadequate to irrigate the entire area sought. Therefore, it may be necessary to provide multiple lawn sprinklers for use in irrigating an enlarged area. However, prior art lawn sprinklers contemplate direct connection to corresponding fluid sources. Consequently, it is highly desirable to provide a lawn sprinkler system which allows for multiple lawn sprinklers to be utilized in connection with a single fluid source.
Further, if multiple lawn sprinklers are used to irrigate an enlarged area, the lawn sprinklers must be arranged such that fluid is distributed over the entire area to be irrigated. However, if certain areas of the enlarged area needed greater irrigation, the arrangement of the lawn sprinklers must be modified. Consequently, it is also highly desirable to provide a lawn sprinkler which allows the area upon which the fluid is distributed to be adjusted.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a lawn sprinkler system which incorporates multiple lawn sprinklers which utilize a common fluid source.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a lawn sprinkler system which allows for the area over which the fluid is distributed thereby to be adjusted.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a lawn sprinkler system which is simple to assemble and inexpensive to manufacture.
In accordance with the present invention, a lawn sprinkler is provided for receiving fluid from a fluid source and distributing fluid over an area. The lawn sprinkler includes a tubular support pole extending along a longitudinal axis and having first and second ends. The support pole includes an inner surface defining a flow path therethrough. A fluid distribution member has an interior for receiving the fluid to be distributed and an opening therein for allowing the fluid to exit the lawn sprinkler therethrough. A tubular housing defines a passageway therethrough. The housing has a first end for receiving the first end of the support pole and a second opposite end. The bushing assembly is connectable to the distribution member and partially received in the second end of the housing. The bushing assembly includes an outer bushing having an inner surface and an outer surface engaging the inner surface of the housing. The bushing assembly further includes an inner bushing having a first end operatively connected to the fluid distribution member and a second opposite end. The inner bushing has an outer surface which forms the rotational interface with the inner surface of the outer bushing and an inner surface defining a flow passage communicating with the flow path through the support pole.
The lawn sprinkler may also include a stake assembly interconnected to the second end of the support pole. The stake assembly has a stake extending therefrom for insertion into a supporting surface. The stake assembly includes an input operatively connected to the fluid source and an output communicating with the flow path through the support pole. The stake assembly may also include a second output and a plug removably connected to the stake assembly for closing the second output thereof.
An adaptor interconnects the stake assembly and the second end of the support pole. The adaptor has an input communicating with the output of the stake assembly and an output communicating with the flow path through the support pole. A flow restrictor is seated in the output of the adaptor for limiting the flow of fluid into the flow path of the support pole.
The bushing assembly may include a connection element for interconnecting the inner bushing to the fluid distribution member. The connection element includes an input communicating with the flow passage in the inner bushing, an output communicating with the interior of the fluid distribution member and a flow passage therebetween. A speed control element is interconnected to the connection element. The speed control element is movable between the first position and a second position wherein the speed control element extends into the flow passage of the connection element so as to limit the flow of fluid therepast. A connector may be threaded onto the second end of the inner bushing for maintaining the outer bushing on the inner bushing.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a lawn sprinkler is provided for receiving fluid from a fluid source and distributing fluid over an area. The lawn sprinkler includes a tubular support pole extending along a longitudinal axis and having first and second ends. The support pole includes an inner surface defining a flow path therethrough. The fluid distribution member has an interior for receiving the fluid to be distributed and an opening therein for allowing the fluid to exit the lawn sprinkler therethrough. A tubular housing defines a passageway therethrough. The housing has a first end for receiving the first end of the support pole and a second opposite end. A bushing assembly connects the interior of the fluid distribution member and the flow path through the support pole. A speed control element is disposed between the flow path through the support pole and the interior of the fluid distribution member. The speed control element is movable between a first position and a second position wherein the speed control limits the flow of fluid therepast.
The bushing assembly includes an outer bushing having an inner surface and an outer surface engaging the inner surface of the housing. In addition, the bushing assembly includes an inner bushing having a first end operatively connected to the fluid distribution member and a second opposite end. The inner bushing has an outer surface which forms a rotational interface of the outer bushing and an inner surface which defines a flow passage communicating with the flow path through the support pole.
It is contemplated that a stake assembly support the support pole above a supporting surface. The stake assembly includes an input operatively connected to the fluid source and an output communicating with the flow path through the support pole. The stake assembly further includes a second output and a plug operatively connected to a stake assembly for closing the second output thereof.
An adaptor interconnects the stake assembly and the second end of the support pole. The adaptor has an input communicating with the output of the stake assembly and an output communicating with the flow path through the support pole. A flow restrictor is seated in the output of the adaptor for limiting the flow of fluid into the flow path through the support pole.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a lawn sprinkler system is provided for receiving fluid from a fluid source and distributing the fluid over an area. The lawn sprinkler system includes a first sprinkler for distributing over a first portion of the area and a second sprinkler for distributing over a second portion of the area A first stake assembly supports the first sprinkler above a supporting surface. The first stake assembly includes an input operatively connected to the fluid source, a first output for providing fluid to the first sprinkler and a second output. A second stake assembly supports the second sprinkler above the supporting surface. The second stake assembly includes an input and an output for providing fluid to the second sprinkler. A conduit interconnects the second output of the first stake assembly and the input of the second stake assembly.
Each sprinkler includes a tubular support pole which extends along the longitudinal axis and has first and second ends. The support pole includes an inner surface defining a flow path therethrough. A fluid distribution member has an interior for receiving the fluid to be distributed and an opening therein for allowing the fluid to exit a corresponding sprinkler therethrough. A tubular housing defines a passageway therethrough. The housing has a first end for receiving the first end of the support pole and a second opposite end. A bushing assembly connects the interior of the fluid distribution member and the flow path through the support pole. A speed control element is disposed between the flow path through the support pole and the interior of the fluid distribution member. The speed control element is moved between the first position and a second position wherein the speed control element limits the flow of fluid therepast.
Each bushing assembly includes an outer bushing and an inner bushing. The outer bushing has an inner surface and an outer surface engaging the inner surface of the housing. The inner bushing has a first end operatively connected to the fluid distribution member and a second opposite end. The inner bushing has an outer surface which forms a rotational interface with the inner surface of the outer bushing and an inner surface defining a flow passage communicating with the flow path through the support pole. Each stake assembly may include flow restrictor for limiting the fluid provided to a corresponding sprinkler.